


in time (you've got a goddamn nerve)

by ratsauce



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: He’s been trying to focus on the film, but it’s hard when he has to be using his willpower to stop himself from popping a stiffy.





	in time (you've got a goddamn nerve)

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent fic.  
> The title is just a song I was listening to: In Time by FKA Twigs.

“I bloody well knew it!”

Harry jumps a bit at Louis’ excited voice and looks up at him, squinting against the darkness. The dim light from the television pitches an unearthly glow on Louis’ tan skin, and his fluttering eyelashes casts a delicate shadow on his cheeks. Louis’ eyes crinkle up as he smiles at Harry brilliantly. He seems to be referring to something that has happened in the film they’re watching, some betrayal of trust and a resulting physical fight. Harry smiles and nods as if he even knows what part of the movie they’re at before going back to staring blankly at the screen.

It’s some film for which Louis saw the trailer some time last year and has wanted to watch, but forgot about it completely until about an hour ago when he saw the title on his Netflix. His eyes had lit up so beautifully that Harry had agreed to watch it with him almost immediately, but now Harry has forgotten the title and is completely lost in the plot. He’s been trying his very darnedest best to focus on the screen ahead of him but it’s hard when he has to be using the sheer force of his willpower to stop himself from popping a stiffy.

He’s pressed into Louis’ side, almost sitting on his lap, his head on Louis’ shoulder and a leg thrown over his thighs. Louis has an arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. Harry questions just how comfortable he is in the position, but he seems perfectly content, especially where he’s drawing his fingers up and down the length of his arm. A perfectly innocent gesture, but it’s making heat coil in Harry’s belly and gooseflesh rise where Louis’ hand trails. He squirms minutely, trying to ignore his mounting arousal and just focus on the damn movie, but he’s failing miserably.

The worst part is that he’s tired. Exhausted, even. He’s been to the gym today, coming home to a shag and a half from Louis before he could kick his gym shorts off fully. Louis had gone to the shops around mid-day and Harry had gotten himself off in the shower while he was gone, spilling over the shower tiles. It’s near mid-night now and Harry’s body wants to go again, even though _he_ doesn’t want to. He doesn’t even think he’d be able to engage in any sort of sexual activity without falling asleep in the middle of it.

He squirms again, biting his lip lightly when Louis starts squeezing his arm in gentle, irregular pulses; something Harry can tell he’s doing subconsciously to get Harry to stop moving. It only reminds him of Louis choking him earlier on, those same fingers wrapped around his throat as his eyes rolled back in his head. His cock gives a pitiful jerk against his thigh at the memory before it starts fattening up.

Harry swallows a whine as Louis starts running his nails against his skin, not quite scratching, but the sensation makes him shudder.

“You okay?” Louis asks, looking down at Harry curiously, and his hand stills for a glorious second. Harry takes a steadying breath, licking over his bitten-raw bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Harry shrugs, looking at the telly in some effort to disguise the wild look that must be in his eyes. There’s some hesitation on Louis’ part before something explodes on screen and his attention is back there. Harry exhales, relaxing against him. His prick starts going soft again and for a second he thinks that he’ll be able to watch the film, until Louis starts stroking up and down his arm again.

Harry wants to scream.

He cannot for the life of him understand how such a mundane gesture is getting him so hot, but it is, and he can’t do anything about it. Louis is so engrossed in his show, too, and Harry would hate to interrupt it just to ride him into the settee.

But he wants to.

A full-body shiver racks him when Louis’ fingers trail down to the crook of his elbow, rubbing gently at the sensitive skin there. Louis stops moving immediately and Harry holds his breath, staring pointedly ahead of him even when he feels Louis’ eyes on him.

“Haz,” Louis starts, and Harry cheeks flush. “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

“No, not at all.” Harry lies, even as his cock perks up even more.

“Sure about that, love?” Louis teases, moving his hand against him slower now.

“Watch your movie, Lou,” Harry insists, his voice faltering when Louis drags his nails against his skin.

“You watch,” Louis says, and Harry looks up at him, confused until he sees the sly look in his eyes, “and I’ll take care of you.”

Harry watches him as he disentangles their bodies, sliding off the settee and falling to his knees with a practiced ease that only Louis could pull off. He crawls between Harry’s legs, pushing his knees apart and settling in the vee they create.

“Eyes up, baby boy,” Louis murmurs, already staring hungrily at Harry’s bulge in his trackies. Harry’s jaw drops as he runs his hands up his thighs, watching him incredulously. Louis looks up and arches an eyebrow at him when he meets Harry’s wide eyes.

“Watch the film, Harry. I’ve wanted to see it for a while and I want to know what happens while I’m busy taking care of you. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Harry answers, swallowing audibly as his eyes snap up to the telly.

Louis hums and starts pulling his sweats down. He eases his hips up wordlessly so Louis can rest the waist band just below his bollocks. Harry’s at half-chub, still doubting his ability to come a third time today, but then Louis’ hand is on him and he stops questioning himself.

Louis moves closer, mouthing near the base of Harry’s cock as he jerks him slowly, feeling the warm flesh harden further against his palm. The pull is just on this side of dry, but it does nothing to dispel the warmth curling in Harry’s gut. Louis looks up at him with an arched eyebrow as he takes one of his bollocks into his mouth and rolls it around on his tongue, silently reminding Harry to raise his gaze again.

Harry has to keep telling himself to watch the television while Louis continues teasing him, but if his eyes keep slipping shut he can’t be blamed. Louis mouths at his dick, kisses it, before trailing his fingers up his shaft while he sucks where his thigh meets his groin. Harry’s legs are shaking, his hands clenched around the settee cushions tightly in an attempt not to grab Louis’ head and force him down on his cock.

Louis finally raises his head to mouth along the side of Harry’s prick. On screen, the main character falls and hurts her head, and for a second Harry’s so concerned for her that he almost, _almost_ forgets that Louis is on his knees in front of him. There’s a beat before his cock is engulfed in one slick move, Louis swallowing him down entirely. Harry throws his head against the back of the chair and groans, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He always gets so hot for this, the way Louis can take him effortlessly. His prick isn’t small: long, but thin, with a wide-flared head. He finds it hard to understand just how Louis manages to suck him off so easily, when Harry himself can barely take Louis’ slightly-smaller member without gagging horribly. It’s more arousing than it is embarrassing, always making his cheeks flame and his moans that bit louder.

Louis looks up and sees Harry’s head thrown back and decides not to say anything, feeling smug as he bobs his head over Harry’s dick. He’s too into it now, focused on Harry’s pleasure. He runs his hands over his clothed thighs, feeling how they’re trembling. He sucks on the head of his cock for a bit while he rakes his nails down the covered flesh, delighting in the way Harry’s hips hitch up and a ragged moan falls form his lips. Louis does it again and he whimpers, looking down at him with a wild look in his eyes.

“Lou, please?” he whines, biting his lip to stifle a moan as Louis takes him back down to the hilt again.

Louis comes up slowly, pressing his tongue to the underside of him and licking into his slit before pulling off. “Please, what?”

“ _Please_ make come,” he begs, the rose-coloured blush on his cheeks traveling lower to his neck. Louis pretends to consider it before shrugging indifferently, sinking down on his cock again. Harry chokes in surprise, bringing his hands up to grab Louis’ soft hair.

Louis hums around him, pulling off again just to go back down. He keeps at it, small, breathless whimpers leaving Harry’s mouth every time his cockhead hits the back of his throat. Louis is rapidly getting more aroused just from how he sounds, and he drops one of his hands to grip himself through his shorts. He moans from the pressure, breathing heavily through his nose as he unbuttons the shorts and sticks his hand down the front.

Harry starts rocking his hips gently and Louis takes it as his cue to go faster, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head with renewed vigour. Harry curses, holding onto Louis hair tightly with one hand and bringing the other up to his own, carding through it. Louis pulls off and lets spit collect in his mouth before sucking him back down, slobbering over him. He feels Harry’s cock kick in his mouth and tastes a tangy burst of his precome on his tongue.

Harry’s moans get louder when Louis bring his other hand up, stroking the bottom part of his cock as he licks around the head, lapping up the slick he finds there.

He cants his hips up once, twice, gasping quietly when his cock ends up halfway back into Louis’ mouth and his teeth graze him.

“’m close,” Harry mumbles, now watching Louis closely. Louis tightens his lips around him in response, just to see his eyes flutter shut. He then pulls off, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, resting Harry’s cock against it as he jerks him quickly. Harry curses, watching Louis as he brings them both off.

Harry shouts when he starts coming, the first hot streak landing just above Louis’ lips and the rest on his tongue. Harry doesn’t look away, even as his eyebrows furrow and he cries out again, holding onto his own hair tightly. Louis closes his lips around him when he’s almost done, mouth still full of his come as he sucks him back into his mouth. Harry’s next moan is high-pitched and strained and it pushes Louis over the edge, making him spill into his fist with a muffled whine around Harry’s cock. It feels good, is the thing. Getting himself off has never yielded the most satisfying orgasms but this, _this_ has his sock-covered toes curling against the carpet and his spine tingling. It has something to do with the look on Harry’s face and the sounds he makes as Louis continues to suck at him.

Louis finally pulls back when his own cock has gone half-soft and his cum is cooling on his fingers. He pulls his hand out his pants and wipes it on his shorts, dropping his head against Harry’s thigh as he catches his breath. Harry starts playing with Louis’ hair as he swallows the remaining cum in his mouth, smiling to himself when he feels how much Harry’s still shaking.

Behind him, Louis hears the audio on the telly cut off and he looks over his shoulder at it, scoffing when he sees credits rolling. He looks back at Harry and sees him almost guiltily watching him.

“You can watch it again,” Harry says, still breathless, and Louis barks out a laugh.

“Damn right, I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? Please tell me it was good. Here's my [main tumblr](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/) and my [other blogs](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/others).


End file.
